The present disclosure relates to a solid-state imaging device, a solid-state imaging method, and an electronic apparatus, and more particularly, to a solid-state imaging device, a solid-state imaging method, and an electronic apparatus that are capable of executing efficient defect correction processing in an image sensor capable of capturing an image in a high dynamic range.
From the past, pixel signals related to defective pixels have been corrected in image signals output from an image sensor.
The defective pixels are normally classified into blown-out highlights (white-dot defective pixels) and blocked-up shadows (black-dot defective pixels). The blown-out highlights (white-dot defective pixels) constantly output pixel signals having extremely large values. The blocked-up shadows (black-dot defective pixels) constantly output pixel signals having extremely small values. The correction processing of the pixel signals related to such defective pixels, that is, defect correction processing, is performed by calculating and generating the pixel signals of the defective pixels based on the pixel signals of pixels located around the defective pixels.
Further, for example, in a pixel array of the Bayer array, a technique of selecting pixels, which are to be used for correction of defective pixels, from pixels having the same color as the defective pixels is also proposed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-130238).
Moreover, in recent years, a method of enlarging the dynamic range of an image sensor has been proposed. For example, there has been developed a technique of obtaining an image in a high dynamic range by changing an exposure time in accordance with the position of a pixel in the pixel array of the Bayer array, the image in the high dynamic range being appropriately displayed from the pixels of low luminance to the pixels of high luminance. Such high-dynamic-range-image-capturing method includes an SVE (Spatially Varying Exposure) method and the like.